The major objective of the project is to develop a formal and practical basis for a lexicon of the language of medicine. This must include the possibility of specialty microglossaries, morphosemantic and syntactic paraphrase rules for automatic recognition of synonymous noun phrases, and internal semantic structuring. The system for information storage and retrieval of pathology data in natural language was maintained for future use.